Scourge-Book I: Scouts
by ScourgeBot
Summary: When the war on Cybertron started, cybertronians from rare kinds formed a third faction. Inspired by a femme called Psychosis, feral cybertronians, triple and multi-changers, paradox-bots, cybertronics and technorganics created the called Scourgebots. Now Psychosis, the present Scourge Leader, send a group of scouts to spy the Autobots and Decepticons on Earth.
1. Kree-O

Scourge

Chapter 1- Soundwave's P.O.V

This is starting to annoy me.

Lord Megatron called the officers to a reunion in the Nemesis' control room a few hours ago, and since I get here a stubborn Vehicon keeps staring me.

It was supposed to be a private reunion, but this Vehicon simply refuses to leave. Even when the others went out. One of the Vehicons tryied to convince him to come out, but again, it's a stubborn Vehicon.

The conversation was like this:

- Key, you're not coming? – His friend asked, holding the door open.

- No Steve. – The stubborn Vehicon answered – I simply can't miss this opportunity.

At this point, we all gave him na odd look, but he didn't went out.

I've been monitoring this Vehicon. His designation is Key. He is different from the others Vehicons in some aspects.

One, his visor is purple instead of red.

Two, all the Vehicons are completly purple. Some of them may have silver spots, but Key have black stripes in all over his body.

Three, he have four digits, instead of three like the others.

Four, he's not coward, obedient neither respect us like the other Vehicons. He's stubborn, annoying and disrespectful, especially at Knockout, Starscream and Airachnid. He also seems to like irritate me.

Five and most curious, he's always sneaking arround. Is like if he's trying to collect all the informations he can. I guess that's what he wanted to say when he said that he "simply can't miss this opportunity."

Six and most concerning, he don't have any insignia. All the Vehicons have the Decepticon insignia in their chest plates, but Key don't have any. His purple and black chest is straight. Any insignia, Decepticon or Autobot.

Seven, he scanned everyone in this ship with a diferente kind of frame. The first was Megatron.

Key was giving our master a datapd. When Megatron get it, Key simply scanned his frame and ran away.

Then, Knockout, Breakdown and Airachnid. She was in the medbay to fix one of her extra arms, and Key sprouted into the medbay, scanned the three before they could say anything and ran away.

The only two bots not scanned until now are me and Starscream. When Key is arround, we never know what to expect.

The sound of a scanner heating could be heard, but it has been substituted by Key voice.

- Screamer, Sounds. – He called. Other anoying habit: He gave nicknames for EVERYONE. Even Megatron.

We turned to see him, and were imediatly scanned. This time the flash that came from his purple visor let us all blind by a second. When our vision came back, we gasped with shock.

It wasn't Key that was scanning us. It was like looking into a mirror.

The bot looking at us, with his visor showing a emoticon smiling with sunglasses was me.

Another Soundwave.

Megatron's

We were all temporarily blind after the Vehicon known as Key scanned Soundwave and Starscream. When our vision returned, Soundwave was there showing a smiling emoticon with sunglasses at his screen.

I was about to ask where was the Vehicon, but my optics picked a purple silhouette.

Soundwave?

Two Soundwaves?

I looked at the "smiling" Soundwave and at the pasm Soundwave. Then, I saw that the "smiling" Soundwave had black biolights instead of lilac. He looked at himself before turnig to see his back.

- It fits! – He said, sounding happy – And doesn't looks that bad.

He turned to see us.

- I can get used to being you Sounds. – His body glowed with a light black light, before he transformed. But instead of turning into a jet, he turned into... Knockout?

Yes, a purple and black Knockout with purple optics.

- But why do I have to be a good looking stalker like Soundwave, whem I can be a fabulous medic like KO. – Now, his voice was exactly Knockout's, and he turned to see him – It was an eulogy.

We stared him, scared.

- But then, I remember our adorable lady. – He said and transformed into a purple and black Airachnid – Always so kind.

This was creepy. His voice was sounding exactly like Airachnid's.

- And how about... Breakdown? – He transformed into Breakdown, the purple and black never leaving him – It looks nice. – He turned into Starscream – But this one just seems... boring.

I couldn't stop a little grin from appearing into my face.

- And to close it with a golden key, - He said, his smile growing – The supreme Decepticon warlord, Megatron. – He transformed into me. I must say, I look good in purple and black. It gave a scary look.

We stood there in shock, before I realized at what we were looking at.

- You're not common cybertronian. – Knockout said, still shocked.

- Really? What was your first clue? – The purple and black mech said, still transformed into me.

- I've already heard about triple-changers. – I said, walking a few steps – But I never thought that I was going to meet someone like you, once your kind is extremly rare, even before the war started.

- A robot that can transform into anything if he scans it first. – The mech said, crossing his arms over his chassis and turning his helmet a little for the left – A multi-changer.

- So, I must conclude that Key isn't even your real designation. – Starscream said.

The multi-changer smiled, and transformed again. This time, a small mech with a great visor that covered almost his entire faceplate, except for his mouth.

What got us in surprise whas the white insignia engraved in the visor. A crescent moon with a serpent crawling out of it and a diamond floating over the serpent's head.

Suddenly, a ground bridge oppened and the multi-changer runned into it. Before he entered in the vortex, he turned to us and said:

- I'm Kree-O, from the Scourgebots.

Then, he runned inside the bridge, and desapeared.

The others looked at me. I had a real scared look in my faceplates.

- Lord Megatron? – Airachnid said.

- I never, in my entire life, thought that I was going to meet a Scourgebot. – I said, still surprised.


	2. EagleCall and Diablo Twins

Chapter 2 - Bumblebee's P.O.V

I wish Ratchet wasn't so paranoid around energy signals. The children will have a slumber party tonight at the base, and instead of being in there having fun with them, I'm in the middle of nothing searching for the source of an unconfirmed energy signal.

But I don't want another wrench in my head, so…

Until now all I can see is… well nothing. But I have this weird sensation, like if someone is watching me. And this shadow following me isn't helping at all. Wait… uh-oh. THERE'S A SHADOW FOLLOWING ME!

I transformed and stood in a defensive position. Another bot fell from the sky, right over me. His pedes got claws and one of them is right over my neck. Wait… it's not a mech, is a femme. A yellow femme with light blue armor. There's blue bird-like wings in her arms and she also have a red tail. Her helmet looks like a parrot's beak. The white insignia in her chest plates is a crescent moon with a serpent crawling out of it and a diamond over it's head.

- Well, what do we have here? - She said - An Autobot scout?

My optics decreased a little, and the smile in her face went larger.

- You know, I could end you right now. - Her claws tightened more my neck, and a few drops of energon fell in the ground - But you're more valuable for us alive.

A ground bridge opened close to us and two small mechs ran out of it.

- Why did you took so long? - The femme asked.

- Sorry EagleCall. - The red mech said. He has bat-like wings and a long, thin tail. The other mech is exactly like him, the only difference is that he is blue. The two have the same white insignia that the femme that they called EagleCall.

- Twins… - She said, rolling her eyes - At least remembered to bring the sedative?

The blue one threw a small syringe to her.

- Now relax. It's not going to hurt. - She said, and applied the syringe in my neck. I felt sleepy and before I could realize, I passed out.

Ratchet's P.O.V

Bumblebee should have returned hours ago. I'm starting to worry.

- Any sign of him? - Arcee asked.

- No. I'm trying to track his signal, but I can't find it. - I answered.

I just hope that nothing bad has happened to him. For now, all I can do is try to find him.

Bumblebee's P.O.V

I slowly woke up. I tried to move, but my fists and ankles are tied to the berth.

- So, you're awake.

I looked at the door and saw a black and purple mech with a visor.

- I'm Kree-O. - He said - What's your name, Autobot?

-:*Bumblebee. - I answered, before I could stop myself. Kree-O turned his head a little for the left, like if he was confused.

- Sorry, I don't understand binary. - He said. Now, that's a surprise.

I saw EagleCall entering in the room with the two twins and another femme. She was very tall. She is dark purple and her armor is lilac. She has two scorpion pincers in her back and a scorpion sting. She also has two pairs of red optics.

- This is Technosting. - EagleCall said, pointing at the other femme. - She's technorganic.

This was another surprise. I've heard stories about cybertronians that have been infected by organic creatures, but never thought that I was going to see one.

- Kree-O here is a multi-changer. - She said. Kree-O scanned me and transformed. Now he was a purple and black Bumblebee.

- Not bad. - He said looking at himself.

- Devil and Demon are cybertronics. - She said, pointing at the twins - A cybertronic is like a haunt in human terms.

The twins looked at me and smiled.

- I am a feral cybertronian. - EagleCall said. This makes sense. She has everything to be considered a feral. Her armor, her claws, her wings, etc… - And you are a free source of information.

That's when the penny dropped. They captured me and brought me here because they want information about the Autobots here on earth.

- Our leader, Psychosis, sent us to this planet because of you, your friends and the Decepticons. - Kree-O said - I've spend a few months on the Decepticon ship as a Vehicon collecting information, but your base is very well camouflaged.

- So, what is easier? - Technosting said, walking closer to me - Spend months trying to locate the Autobot base or capture a fool scout and use Devil and Demon's supernatural abilities to capture the information right from you processer? - She placed one of her pincers over my spark chamber - And don't dare to resist. This pincers are razor sharp, and this sting is poisonous.

Devil and Demon came closer to me, and their eyes started to glow white. I felt the two trying to enter in my mind, but I couldn't do nothing to resist. Each memory, each information, each feeling was being probed by them.

- Found it. - They said together.

Kree-O gave Devil a datapad, and he wrote the coordinates in it. They went out of my head and Devil gave the datapad back to Kree-O. I looked at EagleCall and almost passed out.

There was a zombie beside her.

It was another femme. A curious thing about her is her green holohair. She doesn't have one of her arms, neither a mandible. EagleCall saw that I was looking at the zombie.

- This is TailJumper. That stupid spider Airachnid killed her on Cybertron. Devil and Demon brought her back. - She said. TailJumper? Why this name sounds familiar?

TailJumper.

The penny dropped again.

Tailgate and Cliffjumper.

One of them died by Airachnid's hands and the other have been brought back to life.

TailJumper groaned something to EagleCall.

- Metalaxis wants to see us? - EagleCall asked - Okay. Technosting, take care of our scout.

They all left the room, except for Technosting. Her optics narrowed and she smiled. Her sting glowed with a white light and she bite me.

I passed out.


	3. Star Twist and Zaphire

Chapter 3 - Blades P.O.V

Why are they taking so long? Heatwave and the others had gone for a patrol hours ago. Dani insisted in go with them, but Chief said that it won't be necessary, so she stood here, what means that I'm also staying here, and in this case it was a good thing.

Optimus called a few minutes ago, very concerned. He said that Bumblebee got missing and asked if we saw him. I told him that we haven't but he can count on us to help.

They're finally here.

- Heatwave, Boulder, Chase! - I shouted running until them - Problems!

- Calm down Blades. - Chief said, coming out of Chase - What happened?

- Optimus called a few minutes ago. Bumblebee is missing! - I said.

- Missing? - Boulder said - What do you mean with missing?

- Gone, disappeared, evaporated, is missing! - I said- According to Optimus he was on a scouting mission a couple of days ago when they simply lost his signal. He hasn't returned since then.

- Do you think that he may be had come back without telling him again? - Cody asked, coming down with Dani.

- Maybe. - Heatwave said - The best we can do for now is look for him.

- Heatwave is right. - Graham said - If Bumblebee came back, he may be lost, or worse than that, injured.

- Rescue bots, roll to rescue! - Heatwave said.

Star Twist's P.O.V

I totally hate when I am the one who have to go on these scouting missions. Yeah, I know I'm the faster bot in this island but anyway.

I'm skating through the forest. Wait, Zaphire is calling me.

"_- Star Twist, anything yet?"_

- Nothing beyond forest. - I answered, sitting on a rock to rest - How's the situation down there?

"_- Okay. Redstripe and Overload are playing as usual, the twins are just flying around, I'm talking to you when I should be making a report to Metalaxis…"_

- How about Moonlight Jewel? - I asked, laughing.

"_- Don't worry about him. Lethi is taking care of him."_

- He already has 13 vorns. - I said - Lethi don't need to be his sitter.

"_- He may have 13 vorns, but he still like her company. Especially after Psychosis left."_

- Remember me, why does Psychosis left a youngling here on Earth?

"_- She thinks that he will help us here. I don't understand that. The kid is not even able to transform yet."_

- Well, he always cheers us up.

"_- Ha, yeah. Wait… There are four contacts coming to your direction."_

- In what direction?

"_- East. They're energy signatures are Autobot's. It must be the Rescue Bots."_

- I got it.

"_- Do you need back up? The twins aren't too far from you."_

- They're just Rescue Bots Zaphire.

I jumped out of the rock and skated until the location of the contacts. I was right. It's the Rescue Bots.

- No sign of him anywhere. - The blue one said - Do you really think he came here?

- Look at these marks on the ground. - The orange said - They're clearly tire marks.

I looked at the marks. Scrap, my wheels left a trial.

- It could be someone who came here for camping in an off-road vehicle. - The red one said - We have no way to have sure if it's Bumblebee.

I hid myself even more behind the bushes. Metalaxis told Zaphire that her team captured an Autobot scout somewhere in Jasper.

- Here is Star Twist from Griffin Rock scouting team.

"_- Star Twist? It's been a while now". _- Kree-O's voice answered in the - _"How can I help you?"_

- Kree-O, Zaphire told me that your team captured an Autobot scout. What's his name? - I asked.

"_- I don't know… Bumble… Bee. Yes, Bumblebee. Why?"  
><em> - The Rescue Bots here on Griffin Rock are looking for him. Apparently the Prime called them.

"_- Now that's a problem. Do you think you can deal with them?"_

- The faster Scourgebot in this Island remember?

"_- Awesome. I'll let you and Zaphire decide what to do about this situation. Are the Rescue Bots close to your position?"_

- So close that I can hear their sparks.

"_- Take them out. Over and out."_

Take them out? Oh, I'll do it.

One.

- Did you heard that?

Two.

- It came from behind these bushes.

Three.

I jumped out of the bush and kicked the blue bot right in his face.


	4. Psychosis Message

Chapter 4- Heatwave's P.O.V

We were in the forest looking for Bumblebee, when this blue and orange femme attacked Chase. Interesting, she have wheels instead of pedes. And she also know how to fight.

Star Twist's P.O.V

These bots have no idea of what they will face. They are just staying there, looking at me. This is going to be funny.

" – _Star Twist, return to the base, now!" _– Zaphire's voice shouted in my .

- Zaphire, what is it?!

"_- We're getting a message, from Psychosis! I'll open the ground-bridge at your coordinates."_

The green portal opened. I skated until it and jumped inside it. Moonlight Jewel was there, waiting for me.

- Jewel, you know what happened? – I asked, offering my hand to him. He accepted and we walked together until the main room.

- Nope. All I know is that Psychosis sent a message for all the Scourgebots on this planet.

We arrived. Everybot is here. The cybertronic twins Angel and Holy, the technorganic kitty Alley Cat, the paradox bots Lethi, and the ferals Redstrpe, Overload and, of course, Zaphire.

- Zaphire, what is it? – I asked. Jewel let go of my hand and ran until Lethi.

- Psychosis sent a message for all the Scourgebots her on Earth. – She answered, pressing a few buttons. Soon, Psychosis voice could be heard.

"_- For all the members of the Scourge on Earth who hear me, this is the Scourge Leader Psychosis. I'm here to warn you about an encounter that will happen at the meeting point tonight at midnight."_

An encounter? This must be really important.

"_- I feel that something bad is coming. But I want you all to remember, that where the demons are, the angels are never far behind. Where there is dark, there is always light. Remember about what the Scourge and the stars have in common: They always shine brighter together than separated. The Scourge is united and each Scourgebot is connected to each other. Over and out."_

Metalaxis P.O.V

"_- …the Scourge is united and each Scourgebot is connected with each other. Over and out."_

They all looked at me. Kree-O, the twins, EagleCall, Technosting and TailJumper.

- What are we going to do now, Metalaxis? – Devil asked me.

- She looked concerned. – EagleCall said, hugging herself –That's not a good thing.

TailJumper groaned and placed her only servo over Eaggie's shoulder.

- Jumper is right. – I said, walking until them – Psychosis is wise. We are going to this encounter.

- How about the Autobot? – Technosting asked – The venom I gave him won't last longer than fifteen minutes, maybe half an hour. If I give him more he could die.

- I suggest taking him to the encounter with us. – Demon said.

- So he can call the other Autobots to the meeting point? – Devil replied – I don't think so.

I thought for a while.

- We have three options. – I said, putting one digit in the air – Giving him one more shot of Technosting's poison and take the risk of killing him, take him to the meeting point with us and risk having the Autobots figured out about it, or we can simply took him to the desert while he's still sleeping and let the other Autobots found him.

- Laxis are you nuts? – Kree-O asked.

- He's no longer useful to us. – I said – He don't know where he is, and we already have the information that we needed: the location of the Autobot base. Thanks to the Diablo twins.

- I can get him out of here in less than ten minutes. Five if I go in beast mode. – EagleCall said.

- Ten seconds if we use the ground-bridge. – Kree-O said.

Technosting turned into her scorpion mode and ran until our medbay, where Bumblebee was. She came back with him pacifically resting in her pincers. I opened the ground-bridge and she went out. When Sting came back, I putted the coordinates for the meeting point and the seven of us ran through the light green portal.


	5. Back Up

Chapter 5 – Moonlight Jewel's P.O.V

Everyone is here. Some of them are bots that I don't even know. At least not personally.

There are two technorganics: Alley Cat and Technosting. Alley is a good friend, but I don't know Technosting. Twist told me that she is very reserved.

Beyond the twins Ange and Holy there are other two cybertronics. They're also twins, Devil and Demon. We used to play together when I was younger. I haven't seen them since I was nine vorns old.

Zaphire,Redstripe and Overload are not the only feral cybertronians. There's also EagleCall and Metalaxis. I only saw EagleCall one time when I was a sparkling. Metalaxis was the one who convinced Psychosis to bring me to Earth with the others.

Lethi and I are the only paradox bots, at least until Psychosis arrive. Paradox bots are a very rare kind of cybertronian. I don't know if we can be considered a cybertronian, but we're not organics. I'm not really sure about what a paradox bot is exactly.

The lonely bots are Star Twist, Kree-O and TailJumper. Twist is not the kind of bot that you would expect to see in the Scourge. She's not feral, technorganic, cybetronic neither paradox. She's from Velocitron, one of Cybertron's colonies. The two planets kept full contact until the war started. Kree-O is a multi-changer, but that's all I know. And honestly, I don't know a thing about the zombie, TailJumper.

We all looked at the black and white flashes that appeared. This is one of the powers of a paradox bot: teleportation. And we know very well who it is.

Psychosis.

Technosting's P.O.V

Psychosis walked until us. The two paradox bots from Zaphire's team, Lethi and Moonlight Jewel ran until her.

- Psychosis! – Lethi shouted, hugging her – I missed you.

- I missed you too, Lethi. – Psychosis said, hugging her back – All of you.

Metalaxis smiled.

- I'm happy to see that you are fine, Psychosis. You sounded very concerned in your message.

- And I am. – Psychosis said, letting Lethi go – I can feel that something is not right. Something terrible is going to happen here, on this planet.

- What do you think it is Psycho? – Kree-O asked.

- I'm not sure – She answered – But I know that you'll need help. That's why I came. For warn you about the new operation scheme.

We all pay attention at her.

- Zaphire, your team is going to join Metalaxis'. The Rescue Bots do not worth the risk.

Zaphire and Metalaxis looked at each other smiling. I can deal with this. Alley Cat and Zaphire are good friends of mine.

- You know how to work together, but I decided to bring back-up. - Psychosis said.

I saw four bots coming from one of the tunnels. Another technorganic, double twins and a… I don't know.

- These are the technorganic dragonfly Lorena, the feral twins Awake and Alive and the multi-changer Crysthalia. – Psychosis said – They'll join your team.

I can deal with Lorena. Technorganics always understand each other. Crysthalia seems to be a fun robot. Kree-O will like her. Now, Awake and Alive… I think they're only ten, maybe eleven vorns old.

But again, Zaphire's team will join us. What means that the kid, Moonlight Jewel will stay with us. At least he won't be alone.

- Welcome to our scouting team. – Metalaxis said, walking until them.

- Thanks. – Lorena answered – It's always good to explore new places.


	6. Author's Note

**Want to see how the members of the Scourge are? Go to my profile and follow the link on the page! It will take you to my DA page, where they're all waiting for you!**


	7. They're so Busted Now

Chapter 6 – Bumblebee's P.O.V

- Bumblebee!

I slowly woke up. I can't see anything.

- Bumblebee!

Is this Ratchet's voice calling me? No. I'm in this unknown place surrounded by weird bots.

- Bumblebee wake up before I throw a wrench on your helmet!

That's definitely Ratchet.

I got up slowly. Primus my head hurts.

- Bumblebee are you alright? – Optimus asked, placing a servo on my shoulder – What happened?

- :*Long story. I was on that scouting mission when a feral femme attacked me. She gave me a sedative and when I woke up I was in a strange place that seemed like a medbay. – I said – This femme has two friends: twin brothers with supernatural abilities. Cybertronics. They probed my processer for a while. I'm not sure about what they were looking for, but I know that they've found it. Then, a technorganic femme poisoned me and I passed out. That's all I remember.

- Interesting. – Arcee said – We've found you unconscious in the middle of the desert.

- Apparently your captors saw no more use for you. – Ratchet said – And decided to let you go instead of finishing you. But, who were they?

- Who you think Ratchet? Decepticons! – Bulkhead shouted.

- :*I don't think so Bulk. – I said, remembering the insignia that I saw in the femme's chest plates – Neither of them had the Decepticon insignia.

- So who were them? – Jack asked after Raf translated to them.

- :*I saw a strange white insignia in all of them, but I don't know what it means.

- How this insignia was? – Raf asked.

- A crescent moon with a serpent crawling out of it and a diamond floating over it's head.

- Scourgebots. – Optimus said. We all looked at him, confused.

- Scourge what? – Miko asked.

- Scourgebots are the third faction. – Optimus explained – When the war on Cybertron started, a group of cybertronians of rare species, inspired by a femme called Psychosis, joined and formed a third faction: the Scourge.

- What do you mean with… rare species? – Miko asked.

- There are lots of cybertronian species Miko. – Ratchet explained – The most common are grounders, flyers and two-wheelers. But there are some species that are harder to be found. The rare species.

- Species like feral cybertronians, cybertronics, paradox bots, multi-changers, triple changers and technorganics. – Optimus said.

- Can you… give us a light? – Arcee asked.

- A feral cybertronian, as the name says, is a cybertronian with a beast mode. They can only transform into a beast. – Optimus started – Cybertronics are like haunts. Their supernatural powers can be used in lots of cases. Paradox bots are mysteries, they're not cybertronians, but they can't be found anywhere else. They are very powerful and are the rarest species.

- Triple changers aren't that rare. – Ratchet said – They are robots with two vehicle modes. Multi-changers are robots who can transform into anything if they scan it first. And technorganics are cybertronias who were infected by organic creatures.

- Wait, so this means that Airachnid is technorganic? – Arcee asked.

- Probably. – Ratchet explained – But like a feral cybertronian, technorganics don't have a vehicle mode like Airachnid has.

- That's not important. – Optimus said – The important here is that there are Scourgebots in this planet. And if the cybertronics probed Bumblebee's mind like he said, there's no way to know what information they found.

- We're not the only bots who had been spied. – I said - I remember of a bot saying that he stood in the Nemesis for months spying the 'Cons.

- Something tells me that these… Scourgebots are trying to collect all the information that they can. – Jack said.

- Oh, really? – Someone said behind us. We looked at the other corner of the room and my optics widened.

Technosting was there, supported against the wall with her arms crossed.

Technosting's P.O.V

This is so funny.

Laxis sent me, Awake and Alive to the Autobot base through a ground-bridge. They were so busy talking about us that they didn't heard the portal opening and closing neither saw when the twins ran until their storage room to steal some datapads. I stood behind to give them cover is case of something goes wrong.

I'm an intimidator bot. When I was fully cybetronian I was shorty and weak. Now I'm a little bit taller than the Prime, and stronger than the bulky one. Without mention my razor sharp pincers and my poisonous sting.

- Something tells me that these… Scourgebots are trying to collect all the information they can.

- Oh, really? – I asked. They looked at me and the scout's optics widened. I smiled, clicking my pincers – Hello again, scout. Missed me?

They turned their servos in blasters. Well, except for the doctor who ran to protect the human kids.

- Oh, there's no need for violence. – I said, putting my pincers down and raising my servos up – My name is Technosting. I'm just a technorganic who decided to pay your scout a visit to see if he is alright and if the poison I gave him didn't left any… side effect.

- How did you found this base's location? – The blue femme asked, her blasters shining brighter.

- Devil and Demon probed your friend's mind, what do you think we found? - They are worried. I can feel it – But don't worry, once we're finish here, I'll make sure to erase the coordinates.

- We? – The bulky mech asked.

- Technosting we have the datapads! – Awake and Alive shouted, running until me. A ground-bridge opened behind us and they jumped inside.

- See you next, Autobots. – I said before jumping inside the portal.

They're so busted now.


	8. How the Scourge was born?

Chapter 7- Breakdown's P.O.V

The whole thing of the multi-changer is still banging on my head. I don't know how he was able to detect or get inside the Nemesis, neither how many information he collected. I only know that after that, my paranoid came back with full strength.

Not good.

- Relax Breakdown. That weird bot is already gone. – Knockout said – Focus in the work we have on hands.

- Explain me again: what are we doing in the ship's archive storage? – I asked.

- Lord Megatron wants us to collect all the information we can about the… Scourgebots or whatever they are called. – He answered – This one seems promisor.

Knockout get a datapad that has a crescent moon with a serpent crawling out of it and a diamond floating over serpent's head. The same insignia we saw on Kree-O's visor.

- Scourge. – Knockout read – A long time ago, when the war on Cybertron started, a femme called Psychosis figured out about her unusual powers. She was a paradox bot, the rarest specie that could be found on Cybertron and in the entire universe.

…_Flashback…_

_A white and gray femme is running through a war field, trying to reach a secure point._

" _She couldn't decide in which faction be part of: Decepeticons, or Autobots. She knew that her powers could be the key to end the war, but couldn't protect her from everything."_

_The femme kept running, but blasts were getting closer to her. A blast blew up very close to her, and she passed out._

"_Psychosis has been rescued by a group of feral cybertronians, and took to a shelter close to the Well of Allsparks, the only safe place. What concerned Psychosis is that all the bots in there were younglings or sparklings who had lost their creators. And all of them were rare species. Multi and triple changers, ferals, paradox bots like her, cybertronics and technorganics."_

_The femme stood up, and put a paradox bot sparkling in her lap._

_- I promise that I'll take care of you. All of you. Each one of us has something special, something that makes us different, rare. We have a light that shines within us, and we are always meant to take care of it._

" _Remember that when we come together, there's nothing we can't do, there's no battle we can't win. And with these words, the Scourge was born."_

… _Flashback ends…_

- Weird. – I said – An entire faction created by a femme and a group of sparklings rare species.

- The weirder thing in here is Psychosis' second in command. – Knockout said, showing me an image in the datapad. It was a green femme, with purple and orange armor and a tail. A few femmes have the called holohair, that is exactly like human hair, but holographic. The femme on the picture had blue holohair – Metalaxis.

- What's about her? – I asked.

- At the first look, she looks a feral cybertronian. – Knockout explained – But there are rumors that she can be… other thing.

- What?

- The bots who met her saw signals that she could be… a predacon.

Redstripe's P.O.V

I'm at my new room in Metalaxis' base, sharpenig my claws in the wall. I wish I could do more, but everyone seems to be busy.

Laxis, Zaphire, Alley and Overload went for a scouting mission. Technosting and EagleCall are showing the place to the new bots. Lethi, Twist and Jewel are moving the things from our old base to the new base. The Diablo and Angelical twins are flying around. For angels and demons, they are good friends.

Beyond me, the zombie girl is the only one that's not doing anything productive. I thought about calling her for a walk, but I don't understand her groans.

- Hey Stripey. – Someone said behind me. I turned my head and saw Kree-O supporting against the door. I immediately entered in shock and thanked Primus that I only turned my head, not my entire body.

- Kree-O, turn around. – I said.

- What? – He asked, confused.

- Just turn around. – I shouted. He raised his servos in surrender and turned until his back was facing me. I reached my chest armor and placed it back into its place. Don't ask me why I was not wearing my chest armor. Thank Primus again that my holohair is long and covers it.

- Okay, you can turn back now.

He turned back to see me.

- Why are you scratching your wall and why were you doing topless? - He asked, crossing his arms.

- I'm sharpenig my claws… wait WHAT? How do you know? – I asked, angry.

Kree-O smiled and his faceplates went red. I stood up and walked until him.

- What do you want? – I asked.

- I've done nothing productive all day. – He answered – So I thought that you could be doing something more interesting. But I don't know if scratch the wall while doing topless is interesting, except for the topless part.

I let a little grin come to my faceplates. I know this guy since I had Jewel's age.

- If you forget about this, we can go for a ride. – I said.

- Okay. – He said, and transformed into a horse. I smiled and turned into my beast mode, a tiger. We ran out of the base, right until the desert's sun.


	9. Technorganic

Chapter 8 – Technosting's P.O.V

Being a tourist guide is so boring.

- Eaggie, can you finish the tour without me? – I asked looking at EagleCall – I have to warm myself.

- Okay. – She answered. I smiled and walked until the exit. Once I'm out, I transformed into my scorpion mode and started to walk on a random direction. The sun heat was very welcome after spending an entire day underground. I lay down at the desert's soil, heating my cold body. Before I could realize, I fell into recharge.

…_Flashback/Dream…_

_A group of Decepticons is walking through the surface of a planet known as Vically 168. A little foots behind the group, a small white and blue femme tries her best to follow her group. _

_- Guys, can you slow down a little? – The femme asked._

_The group stopped and looked at her._

_- You're really pathetic, Thumbs Up. – A dark green femme said – And you still want to be a Decepticon._

_The group turned their backs to the small femme and kept walking. Thumbs Up looked down, sad. She knew that was true. She was small, weak and was afraid of her own shadow._

_Suddenly a hissing sound could be heard, making the group stop._

_- Did you heard that? – A red and black mech said._

_- Yes! – Thumbs Up said, shaking. Then, a giant scorpion jumped from a cliff over them._

_- Organic! – That dark green femme said, while more scorpions appeared. Some of then ran right into Thumbs Up, who had been easily subdued. The scorpions started to bite directly on her exposed protoform, infecting her. Thumbs Up felt the organic venom flowing through her veins, burning her from inside. The pain was too much for her to take, and Thumbs Up shouted as loud as her vocals could, while a red light involved her body. Scared, the scorpions ran away, digging holes in the ground. Her group walked close to her._

_- Thumbs Up? – The red and black mech asked. A dark purple and lilac silhouette get up. She was pretty taller than the taller mech in the group, had two pincers in her back, a scorpion sting, two pairs of red optics and sharp teeth. The creature looked at herself, with terrified optics. She brought her hands to her face and touched it, doing the same with her sting and pincers._

_- What… what happened to me? – The creature asked, almost crying._

_- Thumbs… Up? – The dark green femme asked, before she started to laugh – Now you're looking even worse than you did before! You're technorganic!_

_- Yeah! – A black mech said, also laughing – Now you're a… technosting!_

_Soon, the entire group was laughing._

_- C'mon you organic freak! – The green femme said – Let's go back to the base, so the others can also see you!_

_Thumbs Up was crying. But then, a different feeling came to her._

_Anger._

_- NO! – Thumbs Up shouted._

_- What? – The other femme asked – Who do you think you are to argue with me? You're just a miserable freak!_

_Thumbs Up looked at her, before her four optics widened and she smiled, showing her new sharp teeth._

_- At least I'm not a stupid slagger like you, Painbringer._

_Painbringer snarled and run for Thumbs Up, ready for punch her. Thumbs Up moved one of her pincers and hold Painbringer's fist with it, twisting it slowly. Painbringer shouted, falling in her knees. _

_- You annoyed me for the last time. – Thumbs Up whispered in Painbringer's audio, before rip her hand off. _

_- What had you called me before? – She asked to the black mech – Technosting? Now that's a good name._

_They all were terrified. Thumbs Up, now Technosting, ran until then, ready for kill them all._

…_end of Flashback/Dream…_

I woke up in a jump. That memories where buried deep into my processer.

- Sting? – A girly voice said, behind me.

Lorena.

- Did I wake you up? – Lorena asked, coming closer to me.

- No. – I answered, sadly – Lorena, can I ask you something?

- Of course. – Lorena answered, sitting beside me – What's up?

- You're technorganic like me, right?

- Yep.

- How did you become technorganic?

Lorena looked to the horizon.

- A group of Autobot medics were conducting some experiences with CNA modification during the war. Until then, they were only using samples, but the results weren't going anywhere. I was doing a special medicine school in the time, and volunteered myself to a test program. A big reunion happened. Lots of scientists and warriors where there to see how the CNA improving programs were going. The mechs and femmes conducting the experiences had chosen me to test a new electro-pulsing technology that should make me faster and stronger… but something went wrong.

…_Flashback…_

_A green and lilac femme had her fists and ankles attached to a lab table. Electrodes were all over her body, in her chest, head and legs. A few scientists were checking her vital signs and a huge crowd was looking at her. _

"_During the experience, one of the organic creatures kept for study escaped and landed on the control of the electrodes. I don't know how, but the dragonfly entered in the energy conductor and stood there."_

_- Now, we start by giving small electric impulses in the volunteer's body. – One of the scientists explained to the crowd in the microphone – It's a simple process, and is completely painless._

_One of the scientists pressed a few buttons and electricity started to flow to the femme's body. She felt nothing, until the energy found the dragonfly resting inside the cable. The femme's optics closed and she screamed the pain she was feeling. Antennas started to grow in the femme's head and organic tissue started to grow in her entire body._

_- Shut it off! – The mech with the microphone shouted._

_- It's overloading, I can't turn off! – A femme said, trying to shut the power. Their attention had been stool by a green flash._

_The femme that once was lye in the lab table, was now up, looking at herself. In her back, two pairs of silver wings were peacefully beating. In her head, two dark blue rolled antennas were twisting with the new smells. Her optics that were once blue, now were yellow._

…_end of Flashback…_

- They tried to reverse the effects, but without success. They simply give up on me and locked me on a glass box, like if I were another captive specie. They also simply erased me from all the files of Cybertron like if I had never existed. I was able to break the box and ran away. Psychosis found me and helped me. – Lorena said – They erased me even from my own memories.

- What do you mean? – I asked.

- I can't remember almost anything before those experiences. – Lorena answered, emotionless – I called myself Lorena because of this.

Lorena pointed at a small code engraved in her neck.

- L0-R3-N4. – Technosting read.

- Sometimes I wonder how my life was before I became technorganic. – Lorena said, smiling – But I overcome it. I made new friends, started a new life in the Scourge.

- In this case I agree with you. – I said.

- And how about you? – Lorena asked – How you become technorganic?

- Ever heard about Vically 168?

- Yes. The planet where the first… - Lorena stopped and looked at me, in shock.

- Where the first confirmed technorganic infection happened. – I said – With a coward Decepticon femme called Thumbs Up, who had been infected by organic scorpions directly in her exposed protoform.

- The femme re-called herself… Technosting. – Lorena said, still shocked.

- I don't care about what happened with me. Before my infection I was a lost case. I thought that being a Decepticon would prove that I could be a warrior. Instead, I've become the start of a new kind of warrior.

Lorena looked at me and smiled.

- For this, I must thank you. I like my new self.

We smiled and looked at the horizon. I thought that becoming a technorganic was the best thing that ever happened to me, but now I think that is having Lorena as my friend.


	10. Captured

Chapter 9 – Ratchet's P.O.V

Bumblebee is not alright. Since that technorganic femme came here, he's been weakening. He always feels cold and can't give two steps without any support. Maybe these are the side effects that the organic venom caused.

- Ratchet, how is Bumblebee? – Optimus asked, entering the room. Bumblebee is now recharging in one of the medical berths. His vitals are low.

- Not very well. – I answered – I didn't wanted to say it, but I don't know if I can help him. He is infected by organic venom. It's far from my knowledge's reach.

- I understand. – Optimus said, sadly. Bulkhead and Arcee entered the room with the kids.

- He needs an antidote, and I'm afraid that the technorganic femme will be the only one able to help him.

- Ratchet, are suggesting to simply knock on her door and ask her if she can make an antidote for Bumblebee? – Arcee asked – Like if she was going to say "yes"?

- It's our best choice. – Optimus said – We're talking about Bumblebee's health.

- Right, and how are we supposed to found her? – Bulkhead asked.

- We'll send her a message. – I answered – Her unique technorganic frequency must be easy to track.

- Or her organic half will mask her signal. – Arcee said – How you explain she entering in the base without any of us feeling her EM waves?

We stopped to think for a while, before a genial idea appeared, and it wasn't from any of us.

- She is a scorpion, right? – Rafael asked.

- I think so. – I answered.

- Entomologists use traps with food to capture wild scorpion in nature.

- Sounds like a good plan for me. – Miko said. She looked at Raf – What does a scorpion eat?

- Cockroaches, crickets, any kind of insect or trash. – Raf answered – But I don't know how we are supposed to find a giant cockroach.

A crazy idea came to my head.

Lorena's P.O.V

I'm flying in my insect mode. Sting is running under me as an awesome purple and lilac scorpion. Everything was okay, until my antennas picked up a familiar smell, and I'm pretty sure that Sting also feels it because she stopped.

Food.

As technorganics, we can't feed on energon like the others. We can spend a huge time without eat anything, but we have to feed sometime. In this case, our insect instincts take full control of us.

Sting and I ran (well flew) as fast as we could. We simply can't let this opportunity go. After a while, we saw a huge cockroach running in circles through the rocks. If my insect instinct wasn't in full control of me, I'd think that was weird for a cybertronian size roach running in the rocks, but…

Sting didn't hesitated and jumped in the roach, holding it with her pincers still in her scorpion mode. My interior insect was ready to fight for the food as I landed still as a dragonfly and went closer to her. But when I came closer, a bulky green mech jumped over me, holding my wings so I couldn't fly away. Then, a blue femme came from behind from Sting and held her sting (LOL), while another mech that I recognized as Optimus Prime held her pincers.

- Ratchet, open the ground bridge. – The Prime said, fighting to keep Sting under control. My thin frame has been easily subdued by the bulky mech holding me, but Technosting is much stronger than me.

A ground bridge opened close to us. Somehow, Prime and the blue femme were able to drag Technosting all way until the ground bridge, while all that the mech holding me had to do was put me on his lap and carry me until the green vortex.

I'm feeling jealous.


	11. Processer Crash

Chapter 10 – Nobody's P.O.V

Technosting and Lorena had been both dragged until the Autobot base. Technosting transformed and literally curled into a ball around Optimus' legs, receiving an odd look from everybot. Is that when Arcee and Optimus jumped over her, she saw her life's movie passing in front of her eyes, and now she was a having a processer crash.

She held Optimus' leg tighter. Her body started to violently shake and she started to cry.

- What's with her? – Bulkhead asked to Lorena who stopped fighting in his arms and transformed to stare Technosting.

- She's having a processer crash. – Lorena answered – It happens with all technorganics.

Technosing cried louder and her grip around Optimus' legs increased.

- Owowowow! – Optmes shouted. She was starting to hurt him, but didn't give any sign that she was going to let him go.

Agent Fowler's P.O.V

I arrived at the Autobot base. Weird, I swore that I heard someone cry.

When the elevator opened, the scene waiting me was pretty… unusual.

Bulkhead was holding a female transformer in his arms, and all of them were staring at another female that was curled in a ball around Prime's legs, crying out loud. Very loud.

- Let me go bulky. – The girl in Bulkhead's arms said – You want her to calm down don't you?

Bulkhead seemed to hesitate before putting her on the ground she walked until the other and placed a gentle hand in her shoulder.

- Technosting? – She asked. All that the other did was cry even louder – Thumbs Up?

This time, her friend gave her a very sad look. She changed Prime's leg for her friends hug.

- Shhh. – The other one said – It's okay.

After a few moments, the crying female calmed down enough to stand up. I looked at Prime's leg in shock. The female held it so hard that left a dent. Well, I regained my composure.

- Prime! – I shouted earning their attention – What in the world is happening? Who are these females and why she was crying?

- My name is Lorena. – The girl hugging her crying friend said – This is my friend Technosting. She was crying because she had a processer crash.

- And what are you doing here? – I asked, looking at her.

- Hell if I know. – Lorena answered, looking at Prime - What are we doing here?

- Your friend poisoned Bumblebee and now he's dying. – Arcee answered – Can you please help him?

Technosting looked at Arcee and then at Bumblebee, who was lying in one of the tables in the . She nodded "yes" and slowly walked until the kid.

- He'll need an antidote. – Technosting said – I don't know how to do it, but I know a bot who knows.

- Who? – Lorena asked.

- TailJumper.


	12. We Are Not Scared Of You

Chapter 10 – Lethi's P.O.V

Wow. The base is pretty… empty. Zaphire and the others are scouting, Stripey and Kree-O are racing, Technosting and Lorena are… well I don't know. EagleCall is showing the place to the new bots. I'm helping Twist and Jewel to move the things from the old base to the new.

- Hello. – Alive said. His sister is right behind him.

- Hi little fellows. – I said, putting the box that I was carrying in the ground – Anything we can do for you?

- You two weren't in a tour by the base with EagleCall? – Twist asked

- We were. – Awake answered – But we get bored, so we decided to go outside and play hide and seek. But first, we came here to ask if Moonlight Jewel don't want to join us.

Jewel's optics brightened and he opened that smile that makes me want to hug him and never let him go.

- Awesome! – He said, happy – Can I?

- Sure. – Twist said – We can finish this without you, kid. Go and have fun.

Jewel smile went even larger and he walked until the twins. The three younglings ran out of the room. My smile never left my face or my eyes.

- It's good for him to have friends. – I said – Especially being a paradox bot.

- What do you mean? – Twist asked.

- Our kind is and always were the rarest. – I answered – We don't know what we are neither where did we came from, what is very hard. When I was a youngling, I never made friends because of that.

- Now I understand. – Twist said – You mean that friendships are good for help him to deal with this difference.

- Jewel and I became very close. – I replied – I had to learn how to deal with being a paradox by my own. I promised to myself that I was going to do what I could to help him.

- But you won't be there for support him forever. – Twist concluded.

- Psychosis has made him a huge favor by sending Awake and Alive to Earth. – I said – It will be the best thing for him.

Twist smiled.

- I think you're right. – She said – You have done the best you could with him, and now he's going ahead. You are a friend with whom he can count.

- And I'm at peace with that.

Awake's P.O.V

We decided to play outside the base.

- Okay. – My brother said – I'll count and you two hide.

- Fine. – I and Moonlight Jewel said at the same time. We ran to find a place to hide.

- You can call me Jewel. – He said while we ran – All my friends call me like that.

- Okay. – I said, smiling – Look at that rock. We can hide behind it.

We hid behind the rock and I increased the power in my audio receptor.

- Alive can be really quiet when he wants to surprise someone. – I whispered to Jewel – Power up your audios.

Jewel smiled and raised a hand to the side of his helmet. We could hear Alive's steps in the ground…

- BOO! – He shouted coming from up the rock. Jewel and I jumped and shouted, laughing out loud. I transformed into my beast mode (a pony) and started to run. Jewel's body glowed with a purple light and when I realized, a green and purple spark was floating over me. Alive laughed and transformed too, to follow us.

I gave the spark a better look, and saw that a small pony was running inside the purple and green light.

- Jewel? – I asked. The pony looked at me and landed over my muzzle, happily hopping. I smiled and ran even faster. Jewel jumped out of my muzzle and kept running in the air. Alive was running beside me, looking at Jewel with widened eyes and a cute smile. We stopped after a few more minutes of running, when we realized that we were lost.

- Hum…where are we? – Jewel asked, still as a spark.

- No idea. – Alive answered.

- Stay on beast mode. – I said, seeing that my brother was about to transform – If something happens, we will be able to run.

- What could possibly happen? – Jewel asked. As if to answer the question, blasters started to shoot us. Alive and I avoided the shoots and Jewel floated until us.

- Jewel, find a way back to base! – I said, trying to hide – You're faster than us! Go!

Jewel nodded and he floated up in the sky and disappeared.

- GO! – Alive shouted – Get help!

A purple bot jumped over Alive, subduing him easily. Then, another one jumped over me.

- This is Steve to the Nemesis. – The bot holding me said – Open the ground bridge.

The green portal opened and the bots carried us until it.

When we passed through the bridge the robots simply threw us in the ground.

- Get up! – One of them said. He pointed his gun into my head and other one did the same with my brother. We were still at our beast modes. It was better for us to stay like this. Who knows what this bots can do to two younglings?

- C'mon. – The same bot said – We don't have the entire day.

Alive gave me a look. I nodded and slowly get up. He did the same. The bots lead us until another room. Inside, a femme and four mechs were standing. They turned to see us. We kept our heads lowered and waited.

Nobody's P.O.V

Awake and Alive kept their heads low, avoiding direct contact with the others' optics. Megatron saw the Scourge insignia engraved in their beast modes flanks.

- Scourgebots. – He said – Why still transformed?

Awake and Alive didn't answered. Megatron's blade came out and pointed at Awake's throat, raising her head with it.

- Transform, NOW! – Megatron shouted. With no other choice, Awake transformed, and so did Alive.

- Younglings? – Knockout asked, coming closer – Now that's a surprise. Tell me, do you still need your creators to put you two in bed and sing for you?

- Get fragged grounder! – Alive spat the words like if it was poison.

Knockout recued, a bit shocked. Megatron looked at Alive, with a small grin.

- You have attitude, youngling. – Megatron said – Is you sister like you?

Awake looked at Megatron with a fierce look.

- You see, a few days ago one of you escaped this ship with unknown information. – Megatron said – I don't think you two will know what they figured out, but we can still use you to attract the others.

- Were not scared of you, Megatron! – Awake shouted – You wouldn't dare hurting us and face Metalaxis' wrath as a consequence.

- Or worse, Psychosis' wrath. – Alive said.


	13. Songwave

Chapter 11 – Ratchet's

The zombie barely arrived and is already working. I must admit… I was pretty scared of her, but Lorena assured us that she means no danger.

Lorena is helping Tailjumper with Bumblebee's antidote, so she asked me to watch over Technosting, who is still recovering from her processer crash. I don't think I'll have to do much, she's just sitting against a wall with the legs up to her chest and both arms and pincers wrapped around her knees.

- Ratchet, we need a sample of Bumblebee's energon. – Lorena said – I don't know how to use your syringe and Jumper don't trust her servos…

Lorena stopped to give a good look at TailJumper.

- Servo.

I grabbed the syringe and collected a sample of Bumblebee's energon. I delivered it to the zombie who simply groaned and gave me a nod.

- She said "thanks". – Lorena translated, smiling. After a few minutes, Tailjumper returned the syringe full with a white serum.

- Where does it have to be applied? – I asked. TailJumper went to Bumblebee's side and pointed at the major energon line in his neck. I carefully applied the serum while TailJumper placed her servo over his fist, like if to check his pulse.

TailJumper groaned and did some gestures with her servo.

- She said that the antidote will take a while to make any effect. – Lorena translated. TailJumper groaned more – She said to make him rest for a couple of weeks before sending him to any field missions (groans) and that due to the serum's composition… repeat Jumper I don't get the last part (groans and gestures)… due to the serum's composition he may frequently purge his tanks… and what? (groans) give him small doses of low grade and slowly increase the quantity until his body gets used to the normal energon again.

TailJumper gave me a small bag. I opened it and saw that was full of small green crystals. TailJumper groaned and pointed at the crystals.

- This crystals works wonders. – Lorena explained – Open them with something sharp and mix the goo that leaks from them with any kind of energon or oil. In external case spread the mix over the wound, in internal case drink it. It may help with his purging.

- This crystals look familiar. – Bulkhead said, picking up one of the tiny crystals – What are they Lorena?

- Call me Ena. – She said – I guess you used them a lot when you were a youngling.

- But what are?

- Anthesis Sylophenia. – Lorena said – Popularly known as Sapling Goo.

- I remember them! – Arcee said, smiling – When I was a youngling my carrier gave me a mix of Saplings and low grade energon when I was ill.

Lorena was about to say something, but she stopped. She raised a hand to her .

Lorena's P.O.V

Dude, why does Laxis have to call me now!

" – Metalaxis to Lorena. Ena, are you there?"

- This is Lorena's artificial life model leave your message after the beep. BEEEEEP!

" – Ena this is serious! I need you to receive a Scourgebot that is coming to this planet."

- Who?

" – Songwave and her crew. She is Soundwave's lil sister."

- Wait a minute, Soundwave the Decepticon communication chief?

" – Yes."

- The cold hearted and emotion-less 'Con?

" – Hu hum."

- Have a lil sister who is coming to Earth to serve the Scourge?

" – You got it. Meet her at this coordinates. Over and out."

- Sting, Jumper grab your stuff we have a mission.

- What is it? – Sting asked and came closer to me.

- Laxis wants us to receive Soundwave's little sister and her crew.

- WHAT?! – Ratchet and Bulkhead shouted at the same time.

- You heard it. Soundwave have a lil sis that seems to be a loyal soldier from the Scourge.

Technosting nodded and transformed. I put the coordinates in the Autobot ground bridge system and transformed either. TailJumper walked until us and Sting made a sign for her to mount in her back, what she did.

The Autobots waved us goodbye and we passed through the green vortex.

In the other side of the bridge, a small ship with the Scourge symbol painted was landing. The ramp downed and a slender purple femme with dark purple and lilac holohair with dreadlocks walked by. She had two pairs of wings with the Scourge symbol in all of them. Behind her, a seeker trine and a technorganic alligator.

- Hi! – I said – My name is Lorena. These are Technosting and TailJumper.

- I'm Songwave. – She said – These are my crew Deepscale (the alligator waved hello) and the seeker trine Wingnut, Dingbat and Skyguy.

- Is it true? – Sting asked coming closer – Are you really Soundwave's sister?

- Ten vorns younger than him. – She answered smiling.

- Why did you choose to follow the Scourge? – I asked – Your brother is Megatron's most loyal servant.

- Soundwave's choices are his own business. – She answered, ferociously – When we were younger we lost our creators because of that stupid caste system. He promised me that he was going to take care of me, but left me for scrap a few days later. When I met him again he simply ignored me like if I never meant nothing to him.

- That's so sad. – I said.

- Not anymore. – She replied – I decided to walk on my own pedes because I believed that I was going to find my place. And it is not on Megatron's side, is on Psychosis.

- What will you do if you met Soundwave again?

- I'll scrap him.


	14. She could be a Predacon

Songwave's P.O.V

Lorena and Technosting lead us to their base in my ship, the Sky Scrapper. We were received by a terrified youngling.

- ENA, STING! – He shouted, running to us – Awake and Alive had been captured by the Decepticons! Twist and Crysthalia are trying to track the Nemesis' signal, but I guess they increased the security after Kree-O left.

He stopped and looked at me and my team.

- Who are they?

- These are Deepscale, Wingnut, Dingbat, Skyguy and Songwave. – Lorena said – Guys, this is Moonlight Jewel.

- Hi. – Deepscale said. Moonlight Jewel waved back.

- Moonlight Jewel, you said that your friends had been captured by the 'Cons? – I asked. He nodded yes – Deepscale, Wingnut, Dingbat, Skyguy, with me.

- Where are you going? – Sting asked.

- I can track the Nemesis by tracking Soundwave's signal. – I answered – We're linked remember?

- And why do we have to go? – The trine asked at the same time.

- Because I'll probably need extra back-up.

- I'm pretty sure that a three headed technorganic gator can deal with some 'Cons. – Wingnut said, crossing his arms over his chest.

- I know that Deepscale can handle back-up, but I said you're coming with us, so you're coming with us.

- But… - Dingbat started.

- No "but", no "why" nor cry. – I cut – C'mon.

- Aaaaawwwww… - The three moaned and came closer to me.

- We'll keep contact Songwave. – Technosting said – Once you find the Nemesis we'll be monitoring your sparkbeats.

- Kay. – I said. Deepscale, the trine and I went inside the Sky Scrapper again.

- Scale I need you to assume the direction. – I ordered – I need to concentrate if I'm going to find Soundwave.

- Fine. – He said – Let's rescue the… the what?

- Not sure.

- Yeah, right.

Metalaxis P.O.V

We spread the team in doubles to cover bigger areas. Zaphire went with Alley Cat and I'm with Overload.

- So… - He said, turning to look at me.

- What? – I asked, looking at him.

- I've heard rumors that you could not be what you look. – He answered – They say that you are a disguised Predacon. Is it true?

His question brought me memories that I had long ago buried. I sighed and looked at him with sad optics.

- Wait… is really true? – Overload asked with widened optics.

- I wasn't a Scourgebot my entire life. – I answered – I'm one of the few Scourgebots who wasn't born in the Scourge, the others being Kree-O, Technosting, Lorena, Star Twist, Redstripe and yourself.

- Laxis, if don't want to talk about it now its okay. I won't force you into anything.

- I need to.

…_flashback….._

"_I started as a Predacon cub in the Gladiator Pits, in Kaon. When I achieved mature age, I had been thrown in the Pits to fight the gladiators."_

_A female Predacon runs through the arena in the Pits. Her objective is subdue or deactivate the mechs and femmes fighting her._

"_I was able to survive long enough to learn that I was able to transform, talk and think, ratiocinate like a normal bot."_

_The Predacon suddenly stopped, making her attackers stop as well and give her a confused glare. She looked at each bot in the arena and in the crowd watching the fight and transformed into a tall femme with a very light yellow protoform, brown armor with yellow biolights, yellow holohair tied in a high and long pony tail and a long tail with yellow fuzz in the edge. Her fierce yellow optics searched through every escape route, 'till she saw an open door._

"_I didn't wanted to be in the Pits anymore. I didn't wanted to be just another beast locked in the cage 'till the next fight. So I grabbed the opportunity and ran away in my first opportunity."_

_Transforming again in a Predacon, the femme ran until the door, literally tearing apart the bots who stood between her and the door with her powerful jaws. The beast securities used whips and electrical prods to try and subdue her, but with no success._

"_I ran to the Rust Sea, only stopping when I reached a placed known as Predacon's Refuge. I eventually had to return to have some energon, but disguised. I used an old cloaking code to change my body."_

_The Predacon walked through Iacon streets, completely changed. Her holohair was now blue, and it wasn't tied anymore. Her armor was now orange and yellow and her protoform was green. Her tail was now thin, and the fuzz was smaller and also blue._

"_In there, I met with a mech who was studying to be a medic and his friend. Knockout and Breakdown were looking a warning about a fugitive predacon that escaped from the Pits. The surprising thing was that they gave me a name: Predaqueen."_

_- I just hope this beast don't come back. – Knockout said._

_- I don't think it will. – The femme said, approaching the mechs – If it was clever enough to escape, it will be clever enough to don't come back._

_- You have a point. – Breakdown said, smiling – I'm Breakdown and this is my best friend Knockout._

_Predaqueen panicked for a moment, until a name came to her._

_- The name's… Metalaxis._

_- Unusual name femme. But I must confess… - Knockout said, looking at her from the helmet to the pedes – You have some lovely characteristics._

_- Thanks. – Predaqueen/Metalaxis said, smiling._

…_. End of flashback…_

Overload simply stared to Metalaxis' eyes with the jaws open.

- KO, Breaky and I were inseparable, but when the war started they decided to follow Megatron. – Laxis said – But I could never follow him after the way he harmed me in Pits.

- Let me guess. - Load concluded – That's when Psychosis came to you.

- She said me that she was forming her own faction. – Laxis agreed – Explained me how rare specie bots were treated for being different and that she wanted me to help her, show them that each one of them had something special. You know, talents to be discovered, abilities that went beyond imagination, friendships to be made, maybe even families to be formed.

- My story is not that different. – Overload said, smiling and coming closer to her – I was a normal turbo-fox until scientists decided to see if they could turn beasts into normal bots. After years of experiences and abuse, Redstripe rescued me. And when the war started, Psychosis came to us and said the same things.

Laxis smiled. Overload smiled back and brought both hands to his chin and went in his tiptoes while his dark blue eyes glowed brighter.

- So, can I see you turn into a Predacon? – He begged – Pleeease!

Laxis smiled. She concentrated and transformed into a dark brown Predacon with yellow biolights more in her chest and tail and some sort of bright yellow mane that started in her head and went all the length through her spinal struts.

- Wow. Just wow. – Overload said, looking up to see the Predacon's yellow optics.

Laxis smiled and turned back to robot mode, but not as the Metalaxis Overload was expecting to see.

She was Predaqueen once more.

Overload couldn't help but smile. Her protofrom was light yellow again, her armor changed back to the format it was before and was brown with yellow biolights once more, and her tail was the way it was before. The only differences were that her holohair wasn't tied, the Predacon symbol in her chest and that the Scourge insignia that should be in her neck was gone.

- I'll have to re-introduce the cloaking code to my systems. – Metalaxis said.

- NO! – Load was quick to answer – Stay like this, please. After all, this is your real-self.

- What? – Metalaxis/ Predaqueen asked.

- This is how you were always meant to be. – Overload explained - Not Metalaxis, the Scourge second in command, but Predaqueen, the Predacon Lady.

She smiled and Load placed a gentle hand at her shoulder.

- This is you … – The feral fox said before he tied her holohair back into a high pony tail - … Predaqueen.

Metalaxis, now Predaqueen smiled and pushed Load into a hug.

- Thank you Load. – She said.

- No problem, your highness. – Overload answered, smiling.

- Don't call me like that. – Predaqueen was quick to cut – I'm still just another Scourgebot trying to lead a scouting team full of crazy bots.

- Crazy in the good sense right?

- In the best of senses.


	15. Rescue

Chapter 14 – Songwave's P.O.V

When we arrived at the Nemesis, I started to send sadness, unconfidence, rage and happiness to Soundwave through our bond. It was a strategy that we used when we were younglings.

Me and my eldest brothers always pushed pranks on everybot. All of us, except for Soundwave, who preferred to simply tell everything to our carrier and sire. We dribbled him with a very useful technique.

When we knew that we would get into trouble, each one of us was going to send two different feelings through the brotherly bond. Only two were enough to make him extremely confused, so imagine how many glitches he got by receiving eight different feelings at the same time! It was all we needed to win all the time we needed to push the prank, hide the proves, clean ourselves and go back home without Sounders even realizing.

Now, I was using it to make Soundwave confuse and not sound any alarm.

We made our way until the control room with any incidents. I can't wait to see him again.

Soundwave's P.O.V

Not good.

I am receiving four different feelings at the same time from one of my brothers or sisters, but I don't know who and I'm too glitched to do anything.

Besides me, my creators had other four sparklings. The oldest is a mech called Dangerwave. The second is a femme called Lovewave. I'm the third. The fourth is the mech Prankwave and the youngest is a femme, Songwave.

Songwave, Prankwave, Dangerwave and Lovewave were always pushing pranks on other bots, and I felt the responsibility to let our creators know. To stop me, they learned how to send me eight different feelings at the same time, and that's when I only need two to fry my processer.

When our creators died, we ended up spreading from each other. Songwave stood by my side.

One day, a mech saw us and came to me. I said to Songwave to go and find some energon for us and the mech gave me the opportunity to be a gladiator in the Pits of Kaon. Apparently one of their beasts was able to run away and they needed to replace it.

And I, in innocence, agreed.

He took me to Kaon, and I forgot totally about poor Songwave.

We met many years later. She begged for me to help her find our other brothers, reunite us again, but now, none of them means nothing to me than shadows from a distant past. She swore that she was going to find them, and that if I wasn't going to help she would let them know that I gave up on them. She warned me that if did, they would forever hate me and haunt me. But I still refused.

Now, I'm afraid her words were really true.

- Soundwave, are you okay? – Megatron asked, looking at me.

I nodded no. My processer is so fried that I can't even try to hide my glitch.

- Soundwave, you're overheating! – Knockout sounded concerned. I shaked my head, trying to order my thoughts, when suddenly, it all stopped. The room's doors opened. I looked at them and froze.

Songwave.

- Hi Sounders. Missed me? – She asked. She was wearing her black visor, but I could barely see the red glow behind it. Her optics are purple like mine, but when she is pissed they turn red.

I saw a white technorganic alligator and a seeker trine behind her. They decided to get away from her way.

- Who are you? – Lord Megatron asked. I saw the Scourge insignia in all of her four wings.

- My name is Songwave. – She answered – I'm Soundwave's lil sis.

- We came for Awake and Alive. – The gator said, stepping inside the room – And we're not leaving without them.

- And what makes you think that we'll simply release them? – Airachnis asked.

Songwave smiled. She pointed her palm at me and a thin cable came out of it, going straight over my sparkchamber. Then, my world went filled with pain.

She was electrocuting me.

For the first time since my creators died, I screamed. I couldn't control my own voice box and wasn't helping that Songwave was sending endless waves of rage and hate to me.

She was not only electrocuting me, she was also probing my mind.

When it finally stopped, I stood numb in the ground, even when Knocout and Breakdown ran to my side. I felt the coolant running down my faceplate, thanking that my visor was going to hide it.

- Eighth room, deepest prison level, go. – Songwave said to the technorganic. He nodded and used a phase shifter to go through the wall.

Deepscale's P.O.V

I used one of my phase shifters to run through the wall. I have lots of them.

Once I left, I heard shooting sounds. Probably a battle was starting, but I know they can handle it.

Wingnut is a little impulsive, but he is a great soldier. Dingbat is shy, but when danger comes she know how to defend herself and her trine. Skyguy… well what can I say? He is Skyguy.

And of course, Songwave. She has cyberninja training and five symbiotes to help her, beyond her electric cables. They'll be fine, and if something happens she can always call the Scourgebase.

I'm worried about Awake and Alive.

While I ran through the ship, I remembered my youngest brother.

We were inseparable, until a group of Decepticons captured us, like they did to Awake and Alive. They wanted to create a new generation of super-soldiers, and used me and my brother to testing.

They wanted to reproduce an incident occurred three vorns before, with a Decepticon femme called Thumbs Up. She had been bitten by organic scorpions and become a technorganic, with a strength and speed beyond anything they ever saw before. After her transformation, she killed half of her group and hurt the rest to death. Only one mech was able to escape and tell everything to the others. Thumbs Up never was seen again.

They tried first on my brother, Andorel. He didn't survive the procedure. Then, they tried on me, with success. But nothing is so perfect.

My technorganic design has some deep fails. My robot mode is not that bad, the only weird thing is that my tail shouldn't be present in the robot mode.

But my gator mode…

My alligator mode is full of fails. First, I transform into an alligator with not one, but THREE heads! I don't have to say that locomotion in my beast mode is a problem with three heads trying to coordinate where to go. Second, I have an extra pair of legs. Instead of four, I have six legs. Third, one of my heads is completely blind, creating a vulnerable spot. And fourth, my tummy is extremely sensitive. One touch in the right spot is enough to make me pass out in pain.

I arrived. Using my tail, I broke the door and saw the two terrified younglings.

Alive's P.O.V

The technorganic ran inside the cell.

- Hey, calm down. – He said – My name's Deepscale. I'm a Scourgebot like you.

- You came to save us? – Awake asked. Deepscale smiled.

- Yes I am.

I got up and helped Awake to her pedes. Megatron broke her leg as a punishment for challenging his authority.

- Let me help ya. – Deepscale said. He placed both hands under her arms and held her in his lap. She hugged his neck.

- C'mon, we have to get out of here. – He said. I nodded yes and we ran out of the cell, only to hit with a group of Vehicons.

- You there, stop!

Deepscale pressed some buttons in the device in his fist, grabbed my hand and ran into the wall. Instead of hitting it, we simply passed through it.

- Phase shifter. – He said before me or my sister could ask – Never leave home without one.

I smiled. Deepscale never left my hand, but I didn't wanted to. It remembers me when Psychosis found us. She held Awake in her lap, and took my hand to lead us to the shelter that she and some others built close to the Well of Allsparks, exactly like Deepscale is doing now.

We ran until the Nemesis' control room. When the doors opened, we saw a seeker trine and a femme who looked like Soundwave fighting Megatron and the others. Soundwave was numbly lying on the floor with Knockout trying to wake him up, Breakdown and Airachnid were trying to subdue the femme and Megatron and Starscream were fighting the trine.

- Songwave, I've found them! – Deepscale shouted. The femme looked at us and made a sign for the trine to retreat. They passed running through us, and Deepscale followed, still holding Awake in his lap and my hand in his own.

We ran until the flight deck, where a small ship was landing. The femme of the trine lowered the ramp and we were quick to get inside. Once everybot was inside and okay, the ship flew back to the base.

- What's your names? – Deepscale asked. He let go of my hand, but Awake asked him to keep her in his lap.

- I'm Alive. – I said, and pointed at my sister – And this is my twin sister Awake.

- These are my crew. – Deepscale said, pointing at the other – The seeker trine Wingnut, Dingbat and Skyguy, and our leader Songwave.

- You look like Soundwave. – Awake said to Songwave.

- I know. – Songwave answered – He is my older brother.

- Songwave, her leg is hurt. – Deepscale said, pointing at Awake's leg. It had short-circuited wires exposed and a lot of the protoform was gone, thanks to Megatron – We need to get her back to the base fast.

- Wingnut, maximal speed.

- Leave it all to me.


	16. Future Sights

Chapter 15 – Psychosis' P.O.V

Everything is settling.

(Present Scene: TailJumper is fixing Awake's broken leg. Alive is beside her, holding his sister's hand, and Deepscale is gently stroking her holohair.) Friendships are forming.

(Present Scene: Overload is explaining how Metalaxis became Predaqueen to Alley Cat, Technosting, Lorena, Moonlight, Twist, Lethi and Zaphire.) Old stories and new appearances are showing.

(Present Scene: Kree-O and Redstripe are watching the night sky. Redstripe is sitting on Kree-O's lap, and he is stroking her shoulder with his thumb-digit.) Love is in bloom.

(Present Scene: Songwave is watching an old picture of when she was a youngling. In the picture, Dangerwave, Lovewave, Soundwave, Prankwave and Songwave are sitting in the floor, surrounded by pictures and crayons.) And old wounds are healing.

Even with this peace, they are still in great danger. The chaos bringer will return, and if Lethi, Moonlight Jewel and myself don't learn how to use our paradox powers and cooperate with the other two factions, he will leave nothing to be remembered.

The light of hope will succumb to the past, and it will be up to Kree-O and Crysthalia to help the Autobots. A chance to restore Cybertron will arrive, and will be simply thrown away to protect the world that they had learned to call home.

A new ruler will rise, tyrant and cruel. He will create an ultimate hunter to extinguish all of his enemies, and if Metalaxis fully accept Predaqueen, she will be able to control this beast. The light of hope will return, and defeat the tyrant ruler.

In a restored Cybertron, an old enemy will show himself once more, and a final sacrifice will be required to protect our home planet. New allies will join the battle, and the light of hope and the chaos bringer shall battle each other one last time.

But for all of this to happen, we'll have to learn how to cooperate with both factions, and in the end, a new kind of star will shine, and lead us to a new era, when Cybertron will finally shine in all of its glory.

And in there, in an era of peace and happiness, a King and his Queen will lead the Scourge, while fighting to protect the unborn princes and princesses from the claws of darkness and fear.

(Future Scene: Predaqueen is on the top of a hill in her Predacon mode, watching while younglings and sparkling from the Scourge plays close to their carriers and sires, in Cybertron. Her tail is wrapped around six Predacon eggs. Her mate, the Predaking, is flying towards the village making sure that everything is okay.) And even knowing that this Queen is not me, I will fight for her with that same ferocity that she fought for me.


End file.
